Photograph
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Oneshot. Yami retells his life. YamiTea


**A/N: Hey! First of all, thank you to those who reviewed my last stories and last chapters! If you like this story and you haven't read them then please do! I think you guess will like them though each story is different. Enough talk, here's my new story! Enjoy!**

"Photograph"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yami

Romance/Drama

Rated k+

Summary: One-shot. Yami retells his life in a way

Notes: The lyrics to "Photograph" are by Nickleback; which I don't own. This story is like "Where'd you Go."

(Do not Own Yu Gi Oh!) (Please Read and Review and please read my P.S. at the bottom.

Sunset

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

Yami smirked as he looked at his photo album. A book that he hadn't looked at in a long time.

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's Head?_

He flipped the pages until it landed on a photo with Joey, Yugi, Tristan, himself and _her._

_This is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

The background was Burger World, which is now destroyed. Tristan and Joey were together, giving each other bunny ears and sticking out the tongue. Téa was in between Yami and Yugi, raising their hands in the air while Yami held up the Dark Magician with his free hand and Yugi holding the Dark Magician Girl in his free hand. The three of them smiling at the camera.

_I never knew we ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneakin' out _

Yami took interest at what Téa had worn on that day. A blue skirt and a black belly shirt; both showing off her curves. He placed his finger on her body and slowly moved it down, licking his lips.

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

He flipped the page and saw a picture of the group again, sitting on the foot steps of the school in their uniforms. Tristan had Joey in a held lock, they were standing up. Sitting on the second foot steps were Yami, Yugi and Téa; Yami's right arm around Téa's waist and he was showing a thumbs up with his left hand. Yugi was sitting behind Téa and Yami, on the third steps and his head was between Yami and Téa with his hands on their shoulders, sticking out the tongue.

_Criminal record says I broke twice_

_I must've done it half a dozen times_

Awhile back after that photo, Yami had gone to a different group, who smoked and didn't listen to the law. He forgot about the rest of his friends and hung out with the new group. But one night, one of the gang members said he spotted a cutie walking down the alley and they decided to rape her. But when Yami saw that the girl was Téa, he stopped and told them to leave her alone. After hearing that, they jumped him and left him.

'_Yami, are you alright?'_ she had asked right after the gang was gone. He was too weak to stand but smiled weakly at her. _'Yeah, I'll live.'_

'_Thank you so much Yami.'_

'_For what? You're my friend and I would never let anyone hurt you.'_

'_Thank you.'_

_I wonder if it's late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in oh oh oh_

_Oh God I…_

The gang had let him back in after hearing that he had saved Téa but then, his crush for her began again and just walking by Téa made him to frown since he knew that they couldn't be together, so he left again.

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door_

_I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Slamming the book down, he left the room and grabbed his jacket that was in the living room closet. He opened the front door and walked out with him closing the door but soon it was a mistake when he heard her voice.

"Yami?"

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

He turned around and to meet her blue eyes who were just looking at him from his lawn. "Téa?"

They continued to stare at each other, not noticing that Yami was walking to her until they were just a foot away.

He cleared his voice and asked. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"Do you wish to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

They passed what used to be the arcade, now it was a closed, old shop. "You remember this place?" the girl asked.

"How could I not? The gang and we always played here."

"Yeah."

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we'd know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just a steering wheel_

They passed Kaiba Corp, still there and remembered how radio and TV reporters always wanted to talk to Yami since he was the King of Games. He closed his eyes, thinking back on those days.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when oh oh oh_

_Oh God I…_

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door_

_I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

He turned to look at her, who was looking at the building. Was she thinking abut that too? Or about something else?

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

"Hey Téa?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Me? Just those days back then?"

"The ones of Battle City?"

"Yeah. Those."

_I miss that town, I miss the faces_

_You can't erase, you can't replace it_

_I miss it now, I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay, too hard to leave it_

He missed those moments, those days. He missed his friends that he left behind; Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Mai, Serenity, Isis, Bakura and the list going down.

_If I could relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

"You know what I missed."

"What?"

"You."

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door_

_I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

"Hey Téa?"

"Ye-" She was caught off by the kiss he just gave her

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin for_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

"I really did miss you." He repeated and continued to kiss her.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me…_

P.S.: Planning to make a story called "Broken for a Bit". It's about how Téa's life was going hard but the pharaoh helps her. But he finds a girl that the Nile River and her place starts to get replaced. Or if you want me to make this story called "You're A Pharaoh?" that's about Yami turning into a cat while trying to go to the future. Both are Yami and Téa but I want to write one first the other. Review me and tell me which one you want please!


End file.
